This project was begun during the previous fiscal year. The purpose of the project is to compare perceptions and accuracy of computation of recurrence risks for cleft lip and palate among various types of health care professionals who provide these risks figures to families. A survey was sent to genetic counselors, physicians, and other health care professionals, which posed several specific family situations and requested the respondents evaluation of the recurrence risk in these families. Various factors were compared to attempt to account for the variability in response to the questions. These results were presented at the American Society of Human Genetics meeting in October, 1997 and a paper was published in the American Journal of Medical Genetics, ?Survey of Genetic Counselors and Clinical Geneticists Regarding Recurrence Risks for Families with Nonsyndromic Cleft Lip With or Without Cleft Palate", Wyszynski DF, Zeiger J, Tilli MT, Bailey-Wilson JE, and Beaty TH, 1998; 79 (3):184-190. This study is now concluded.